catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan Clean Out
I have noticed that loads of ShadowClan cats are inactive. (This is based on how often the roleplay's history is uploaded!) This is STRICT clean-out and ends in 5 days! This is on Maplefern's behalf! Inactive Cats Other Places #Featherstar: Sorry Maplefern, but she is inactive, I know you are busy, but please try to update her page. Warriors #Grayshine: History hasn't been updated since Febuary 9th. #Rushingriver: Last edit, July 1st. #Fuzzyfur: He dosen't have a page. #Flarepelt: Last edit, May 8th. #Dawnfur: Last edit, April 22nd. #Riverfang: Last edit, July 2nd #Viperfang: Last edit, May 29th #Flowerstorm: Last edit, March 21st #Runningsky: Last edit, August 6th #Yellowtail: Last edit, July 25th. His death hasn't been added to his page. #Blueclaw: Last edit, July 25th #Ripplepool: Last edit, June 6th #Blackear: Last edit, June 27th #Whitefoot: Last edit, June 27th #Darkfrost: Last edit, July 3rd #Grassheart: Last edit, April 25th #Snowfeather: Last edit, April 25th #Songfall: Last edit, June 22nd #Quailfeather: He was edited in August, but I role-played with him and the history hasn't been updated. #Brackenfrost: Last edit, July 8th. Hasn't got a template. #Amberpetal: Last edit, July 19th #Dreamstep: Last edit, July 12th #Grayfall: Last edit, June 18th #Skycloud: Last edit, June 20th #Flowerpelt: Last edit, March 19th #Nettlestrike: Last edit, August 8th Apprentices Pretty much alll of them! They WILL be deleted and removed from ShadowClan unless they are udpated! Queens #Cloudfern: Dosen't have a page! #Poppystem: Dosen't have a page! #Rainwing: Last edit, May 29th! #Buttercream: Dosen't have a page! Kits #Dragonkit: Last edit, June 30th! #Hawkkit: Last edit, July 28th! Cats Your Keeping Please be wise about this! Ask yourself these questions: *Do you really roleplay the cat? *Why did you create him/her? *Do you need him/her? Then decide. I will decide if you can keep the cat, otherwise, the cat will be deleted from ShadowClan's page and the admin will deleted it. Ask Below I'm keeping Tatterfall, Amelia and Honeypaw! --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 17:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I am keeping Lionflame, Ripplepool, Songfall and Quailfeather. Thank you. 19:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ice: 'Well, just make sure you update them. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 08:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sunpaw Buttercream Brackenfrost and Skycloud Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 20:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : '''Echo: '''Please create Buttercream's page! Otherwise, she's inactive! --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 08:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm keeping all three of mine, but I'm planning to kill off one of them soon anyways. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton]][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] : Dalton: 'Ok. :D --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 08:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Darkfrost -- 21:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : '''Nightshine: '''Ok! --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 08:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll kill Grassheart in a battle, but we need ACTIVE members, I say we just get rid of most of them and have active members join. (Fire, to lazy ad dosen't wanna log in) Also, SF is still deputy. You cant just change without a valid reason and telling me. Y was she in the first place? Fire And even if it was needed, why was she replaced by someone who's been a warrior for less than 2 weeks? [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton]][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] 21:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ima keep Riverfang Bramblefur Darkpaw and Heatherkit ><--bracken--~ 02:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Bracken: '''Fine by me! Tatterfall is the new deputy. Shadowfeather was to inactive. Maplefern agreed with me. And Tatterfall is in a prophecy, sorry! Fire, I don't want to disrespect you but, Maplefern is ShadowClan leader, she decides whos deputy. :D ...This is the second time something like this happened to me. Besides, I was gonna either make '''him or Quailfeather deputy when Shadow became leader. :| [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 15:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) And besides, Maple is never on when I RP her. I actually RP her often. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 16:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I guess you would've chosen Quailfeather. And you probably only said that to make me happy. I'm staying deputy. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Stop it, both of you. Fire, you have roleplayed her, but not a lot, and ShadowClan needs someone to be very active leading it. Fawny, I know you're upset that Fire wants her place back, but that is no reason to assume things, nor say what you did. Also, it's kinda unfair that Taterfall's deputy when his littermates are still apprentices, but I do think Tatterfall will make a good deputy. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] I'm keeping Blackear and Whitefoot. --NightpawBring on the fight! 17:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm keeping Stonepaw and Dawnpaw(they have been apprentices forever and Stonepaw dosen't have a mentor anymore)Leaf , 19:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) 16:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, you're not the leader of the Clan. Don't say your staying deputy. Admins/Maple WILL say that, not you. 18:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to keep Sparkfire please [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin! Please delete all cats that have not been claimed! --22:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Signatures